maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Fong
Funky Kung-Fu Actor Lu Fong 'is the notable actor and the character from the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance Even though he's the Bruce Lee Clone archetype similar to the likes of Liu Kang, Fei Long, Marshall Law and Jann Lee, he also is an homage to Jackie Chan, being a comical character. He also has shades of Disco Stu from ''The Simpsons, and his moveset contains parts of both Might Guy and Mr. Jones (from Rage of the Dragons). Bios Fong is a notable actor of martial arts, known for starring in films such as "Dance to Fight", "Legend of the Virtuous" and the recently "Highway Racers". Has an affinity to sneak in every party since his fellow actors never bothered to invite him after finishing every film. In one of the parties, he found invitation of the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts with his name written on it and decides to enter with the intention of finding inspirations for the script of his new movie "Fangs of Doom". Relationships Allies Kastor Euklideus Lu Fong knows for Kastor was the famous. Gameplay Fong is gived skills to learn Kung-Fu at movie, he is surprise attack at enemy, sneaking in every party as well, if also got a chance within moves. Fong's fighting style is Jeet Kune Disco, which is Jeet Kune Do combined with Disco music. Part of Fong's Disco motif is that he has a partygoer personality, and does some steps of John Travolta's character Tony Manero from the movie Saturday Night Fever. Movelist Special Moves * '''Groovy Flash: He launches a light wave from his left palm. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Groovy Spotlight, has the light wave enlarged at 5% and causes more damage. * Disco Kick: He hurdles towards his opponent with his own Dragon Kick variant. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Disco Dynamic, has five kicks done in different forms. * Frenzy Punch: He does a series of flurry punches to his opponent. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Frenzy Fisticuffs, has the flurry punches delivering faster and deals more damage. * Light Spin: He does a Disco styled cartwheel and does two kicks to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His/her Super Rhythmic version, Flashlight Spin, adds three kicks during the maneuver. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Just Bring It: Fong prepares by assuming a defensive leg stance as he says "Just Bring It!". When his opponent attacks, he counters it with a series of punches and kicks done in 360 degrees in the ground, and then does a somersault kick that sends him/her flying. Fong then gets closer to his falling opponent and he punches him/her with the "One Inch Punch", complete with a "WATAA!!", flying his opponent farther away to the wall and then falling to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Fong does his Disco Kick, rolls to the ground and then gets up while doing a Disco pose and says "The Funky Kung-Fu Actor is here... Showtime!" before he goes on his Jeet Kune Disco stance. Match Point Fong spins three times and then does a Disco pose as he says "Groovy!". Victory Pose Fong makes a reverence and then starts to dance some Travoltian steps before he starts to punch with his screaming expression as the camera focuses closely on. Olive colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Who dares to copy my style? Only a true actor like me has the right to wear whatever I like." * (vs. Carlos) "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance... Wait, this is a mispelling!" * (vs. Joaquín) "Eww, a womanizer. Why not leave the lovely actresses alone for your own sake?" * (vs. Rina) "The director's daughter is a longtime fan of yours! Can you autograph this for her?" * (vs. Adriana) "I heard you're stalking a certain womanizer. Please, don't insist and wait for him to finally date you." * (vs. Iván) "I already taught to defend myself from bullies even before you were born, kid." * (vs. Takeru) "No way! This explains why the Yakuza are actually going to eradicate you." * (vs. Murdock) "Calm down, dude. Revenge is not the best solution to your problems!" * (vs. Shantel) "It's ironic for you thinking that my Disco music is outdated, yet you have the afro haircut." * (vs. Jacob) "A bodyguard like you shouldn't change sides. Why not follow the phrase of Bruce Lee: Flow like water." * (vs. Natalie) "Trying to eradicate me doesn't fit you well... have you consider changing jobs?" * (vs. Damian) "What an egocentric guy I fought! You remind me of a showoff he co-starred in one of my films." * (vs. Garrett) "So flashy, yet you lack substance. How about improving your Mixed Metal Arts?" * (vs. Reggie) "Peace and harmony... that's what we share a lot of things in common." * (vs. Tomas) "Samba is indeed groovy! I think you should co-star with me one day of these." * (vs. Kastor) "Your teachings did help me to reestablish my self-esteem." * (vs. Don Z) "Ack! I need to spit the bad taste of Reggaeton in my mouth." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Better not conquer Earth, because I kicked your evil butt!" * (vs. Valerie) "That's acrobatic! You're definitively a worthy fighter!" * (vs. John) "This beautiful music of yours is absolutely awesome!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Getting expelled from NJPW because of your ties with the Yakuza is a bad idea." * (vs. Marion) "And I thought secret agents are exclusive from the movies and espionage novels!" * (vs. Patrick) "If I recall, I did the same tricks of yours in one of my films!" * (vs. Amadeus) "No joke, Sherlock! You are really funky for a preacher!" * (vs. Raystrom) "Groovy! You're like one of those Sci-Fi movie heroes!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "You are a real superhero? I thought you're just a man in a strange costume!" Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters